


Stuck On You

by disney_rox_my_sox



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort No Hurt, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_rox_my_sox/pseuds/disney_rox_my_sox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church gets stuck. Caboose gets worried. Time to cuddle up and soothe the rattled nerves.</p><p>A happy fic where Church ends up comforting Caboose after a mild panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

“Oh my gosh, Church! Are you stuck!?”

Church groaned. If he could have face palmed, he would have. He tried anyway, and managed to give a half reasonable facsimile of an awkwardly bent elbow, but he couldn’t quite pull the gesture off fully. Why? Because he was currently wedged between the wall and the massive entertainment center that held their new 72” flatscreen 3-D TV. Why was he in this particular spot? That’s because his boyfriend wanted the TV so he could watch his movies exactly like in the theatres. And Church was a guy, so the new TV was definitely an interest to him, too. It’s just that setting up the Fucking Machine (as he liked to call it in his head -and a few times under his breath) was a huge-ass pain.

“Do not worry, Church! I will get you unstuck!” Suddenly, there were two strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him out of the position in which he had so strategically placed himself in order to reach all the necessary wires and cables.

“For the love of god, Caboose! How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not going to get stuck!” Church glared exasperatedly at his ridiculously attractive boyfriend. The brighter than blue eyes were wide and wary, the blonde shock of curls flopped haphazardly across perfectly smooth ivory skin.

“But you weren’t moving, Church. You had squeezed and huffed and puffed, you even banged your hand and were cursing. Then all of a sudden, you stopped moving and talking, and I got worried.”

Releasing a cleansing breath, Church rolled his hazel eyes. He had to keep his cool. Taking his temper out on the big guy was never a good idea. Not because Caboose couldn’t hold his own in a fight. His lover was almost freakishly strong. It was because whenever Church got pissed and acted like a dick, Caboose wouldn’t get angry. Instead he would get sad. And nothing made Church feel worse than putting that hurt look on his boyfriend’s face. Keeping this in mind, he turned to the man and tried to ease his concerns.

“Look buddy, I’m not going to get stuck. Promise. Just give me ten minutes and I’ll have this all set. Then we can watch whatever movie you choose.” He tried to keep the pleading out of his voice as he bribed Caboose with a movie night. The man was kind of like an overeager puppy - constantly underfoot, exhaustingly energetic, but easily distractible. 

“Oh, boy! Can I go make my choice now, Church? I’ll go right now and choose a really good movie to watch for the first time ever on our brand new TV!” The blonde head turned excitedly away, only to turn back just as quickly “Unless you need my help?”

“No! God no!” Church blurted the interruption. “I mean, it’s cool. Go pick out the movie, buddy. I got this.”

“If you’re sure …” Caboose seemed to hesitate. It wasn’t until he saw Church nodded his dark head that he allowed the older man to get back to work. He did, however, manage to elicit one more exasperated vow. “Just remember, you promised not to get stuck.”

Church bit his tongue. He wasn’t going to say anything. He wasn’t. He nodded in compliance and watched the blonde finally trot off to the DVD collection in their room. Thank. God. He loved that boy, but he could try the patience of a saint. And, despite his name, no one could ever claim Church was patient, or saintly.

He didn’t realise he was mumbling to himself as he got back to his task. “Get stuck … what am I? A fucking moron? Who would be stupid enough …” he paused, had to suck in a breath to squeeze his chest passed an awkward angle. Once around it, he could bend down at the waist and sort of shimmy his hips into a better position. He continued his semi-silent rant on a different tangent. “Takes goddamn forever to get behind this thing … Why the fuck are there so many fucking cords? … Seriously, I’m going to hang myself with all these fucking cords … That’s probably what the Fucking Machine wants.”

By the time ten minutes was up, Church had managed not to strangle himself with the mass amount of cables. Everything was plugged in where it needed to be (god willing, because fuck if he was going to spend one more minute on that shit-tastic diagram of shittily labeled cords and corresponding input/output jacks). He had somehow managed to get himself fully situated behind the shelving unit in the corner, now he just needed to navigate his way around the jungle of wires without unplugging anything.

It wasn’t until he had reached one edge of the back of the sturdily built wooden structure that Church realised he had a problem. He managed to get one arm between the wall and the cabinet, but he could only get just past his elbow out. He couldn’t even wiggle so his shoulder would emerge. Thinking this was odd, Church pulled his arm back and turned to face the wall, hoping the new angle would give him better leverage. It was a no go. He didn’t panic, though, because he was not stuck - he fucking wasn’t. Knowing he had come in from this side, Church still decided he would try to get out from the other side. Maybe all his wiggling had somehow managed to shift the giant entertainment center into a different position (he knew this was unlikely, but it was better than admitting the embarrassing alternative).

At the other side, Church tried everything. He started with sticking his arm out, facing the outside, but he got to his shoulder and then couldn’t rotate in any way to edge his chest through the thin gap. He next tried going out with feet first, but he couldn’t even get his knee passed the edge of the unit. Then he thought he would brace his butt against the wall and push against the wood back with his arms and knees to open the gap a little wider. His body didn’t even budge the weight. He was literally feet-off-the-ground, suspended-in-air between two immovable walls.

“Like fucking hell!” Church growled. He again went to the side he started from. He had managed to enter this hell from that spot, so he HAD to be able to fit through it. It was just logic. He grunted; he cursed; he sweated. He pushed; he pulled; he braced. Nothing happened. He was slick from exertion, and even that didn’t act as enough lubricant to help him wiggle any further out than before. Finally, with one massive shove, he edged his way partly through. Except he had only his first thigh wedged out, bent at the knee with its foot still stuck in behind the cabinet, his head and opposite arm and shoulder the only part of his top half that emerged. He was twisted at the waist in an incredibly uncomfortable position, and he would have fallen flat on his ass if not for the fact that he was so tightly packed between the wall and the entertainment center that they were the only things keeping him standing. Out of options, he hung his head and panted to catch his breath.

This was how Caboose found him when the tall blonde finally stepped from the bedroom holding a dvd case. At first, he could only stop dead in his tracks, goofy face from enjoying the art on the cartoon cover frozen in shock. Then the blue eyes quickly scanned Church’s predicament, darkening slightly as blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Um … Church?” The blonde voice hesitated, before continuing slowly. “Church, are you st-”

“Don’t say it! Don’t fucking say it!” Church exploded. He thrashed around violently, but the only thing that really made any movement was his one free arm waving spastically above his head.

He really should have kept his calm though, because he only accomplished to set Caboose off in a panic. “Oh, god, Church! Church is stuck! What do I do? I don’t know what to do! Church, tell me what to do!”

Caboose was spinning in circles. He lurched forward, as if to go to his boyfriend’s side, then he turned back to the bedroom to go get his cell phone to call for help. He forgot where he had last put his phone, so twisted dazedly on the spot. HIs blue eyes widened to saucers and all colour left his face.

Strangely, it was seeing his boyfriend freaking out that managed to break through Church’s own emerging panic. He couldn’t afford to lose his head right now. Caboose needed him to be calm and reasonable. People often wondered at what Church saw in the blonde. All they saw was a short-tempered jerk putting up with a sweet, naive, occasional moron. What they didn’t see was that Caboose made Church feel strong. The man’s absolute love and devotion to him brought out a caring side to Church that he could only ever feel towards Caboose. He felt needed - not just wanted or desired, but NEEDED - as though his presence was necessary, stabling.

Church focused on this thought and calmed his heart rate. He made sure his voice was soft, loud enough to break through Caboose’s incoherent babbling, but soft and steady. “Caboose, buddy, stop.” As though a signal had flashed before his eyes, the blonde man immediately stopped. He turned to face Church; there were still tears brimming in his eyes, but he wasn’t losing control like he was before. “I need you to come here, Caboose. That’s good, Caboose. Don’t worry, we’re going to fix this Caboose.”

Church thought that repeating his name over and over would help keep the man calm. And it did. Caboose had once confided that he loved hearing Church say his name because, when the dark haired man said his name, it sounded different than anyone else, more special. Church used this now to steady the nerves out of his lover.

“It’s okay, Caboose. We’re going to be fine, trust me, Caboose.” Church saw the resolute determination in the taller man’s eyes. “Good. Now, I need you to come over here and help me push the cabinet away from me, just enough to widen the gap, Caboose. We don’t need to move it far. On the count of three. One… Two… Three.”

Caboose had moved so his broad back was pressed against the wall and his strong arms were pushing the gap wider. Church felt the pressure release and he was able to wiggle and move. He helped the big man by pushing against the wooden back a little more while he shimmied out from behind. At last he was free.

Church had barely caught his breath when it was knocked out of his chest again by the massive weight of Caboose diving in for a crushing hug. He was unintentionally slammed back against the wall - his poor body was taking a hell of a beating today - by his boyfriend desperately seeking to comfort. Then Church realised Caboose wasn’t trying to comfort him; he was seeking comfort. His big frame was shuddering with anxiety, and he was making whimpering sounds low in his throat. Church wrapped his arms tightly around his man, pulling him even closer, before nuzzling at the top of the blonde hair buried in his shoulder.

“We’re okay, buddy. I’ve got you. Everything is fine now, Caboose.” He continued to repeat this until the words finally sank in. When Caboose at last lifted his head, his teary sapphire eyes were starting to dry. He even had a slightly sheepish smile on his face.

“You are alright, Church?” The big man questioned.

“I’m good, Caboose. But what about you?” The older man wasn’t about to let the matter go. He thought the ordeal had shaken Caboose far more than it should have. “You wanna tell me why you were so upset?”

Caboose looked down at his hands gripping onto Church’s shirt front. He didn’t say anything, but his boyfriend would not be deterred. He pulled Caboose with him and went to sit on the couch. Leaning back, he wrapped his arms tight around the bigger man’s shoulders, snuggling him in so his head was resting on his chest, over his heart. There, he waited.

“I was scared.” Came the soft reply. It had been so long since Caboose had moved, the usually fidgety man unnervingly still, that Church startled a little realising the blonde was actually awake.

“Scared of what?” Church asked for clarification. “Scared that I would be stuck?”

“No.” Caboose rubbed his blonde hair against the calming rise and fall of Church’s chest before he explained. “I sometimes have dreams where I get stuck. I used to get them all the time when I was little. I would be stuck in a box. It was so tight, I couldn’t move. I could hear people outside, but no matter how loud I screamed, they could never hear me. I’ve always been afraid of getting stuck in tight places.”

By the time Caboose finished his confession, he was whispering, and Church had to strain to catch the words. He continued to stroke his hand calmingly through the golden curls while he thought. He never would have imagined that such a dark fear could live inside someone so bright and vibrant. He liked to joke that Caboose was his sun, so cheerful and colourful, full of innocence and light. He hated thinking there was anything that could cause a shadow to darken that luminescent spirit. He needed to say something, do something, to help.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to be afraid of being stuck. I will always come help you.” He felt the head on his chest tilt up before he continued. “But you know, I don’t really mind being stuck.”

The blonde made a questioning hum in his throat, curious about what the older man’s words meant.

“After all, I’ve been stuck on you ever since we met, and I’ve grown to like the feeling.” Church watched a huge smile break across Caboose’s face. He leaned forward and kissed the now grinning man tenderly on the forehead.

A little over an hour later, in their exact same position, Church was dozing off while Caboose relaxed on top of him and enjoyed the movie he had chosen. On the cusp of sleep, he heard the voice of the giant balloon robot promise his preteen handler that he would always be with him. At the words, Church pulled Caboose tighter to him, using his body to make the same promise. Before dropping off, he heard Caboose’s whispered words. “You know, Church. I don’t think I mind being stuck, as long as it means I get to be stuck on you, too.”


End file.
